1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a removable attachment for a telescopic sight, such as one mounted on a gun, for the purpose of enhancing the target during adverse lighting conditions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous attachments have been previously suggested for employment with telescopic sights on guns. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,696,672; 3,496,642; and 5,566,490 teach elastic bands or springs going the length of the rifle scope holding two protective covers together, which covers protect the exposed optical ends when the gun is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,099 discloses the use of flexible resilient sight protectors at both ends of the scope to protect the scope from the elements, while maintaining the sights always ready for action. The protectors include a drip ring for protection against rain.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D 234,539; 4,264,123; 5,506,727 and 6,000,667 disclose eyepieces attached to the rear, often called the ocular end or sighting end of the sight (i.e., the end closest to the eye when sighting). D 234,539 is directed to a particular design for a telescopic sight eye protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,123 discloses a removable fixed gun telescope extender, made of a soft rubber-like material, which fits on the ocular end, which extender may have a bellows type structure allowing for even compression and sideways tilt. The extender is purported to shut out all light interference without danger of impacting the eye. The telescopic extender is held in place by frictional means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,727 discloses a device attached to the sighting end of a telescopic sight. The device is said to prevent light from entering into the space between the sighting end and the eye of the user. The eyepiece end of the device is angled forwardly toward the eye of the user. The device includes a flexible body with a recoil absorbing means and the device is held in place by frictional means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,667 discloses an eyepiece as part of a particular mounting assembly for a telescopic sight oh a gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,117 discloses a removable sunshade which can be removably mounted on the variable end (i.e., the end opposite the eyepiece) of a telescope sight. The sunshade has a scope grasping collar at one end projecting forward to an arcuate forward edge and elongated side and the short side resulting in an elongated viewing slot in one side of the sunshade body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,560 discloses a glare shade for a rifle scope that may be manually removably mounted and is comprised of extension section containing light admitting apertures. The shade is held in place by frictional means, similar to a hose clamp.
The invention comprises a single device which comprises both an eye enhancer cover and a shade collector the two being connected to each other by two or more elastic band fasteners so it can be removably mounted on a sighting telescopic sight and can be easily stored when not in use. The object of the device is to optimize sighting of a target area under adverse lighting conditions with a single device.